Emmett et Rosalie
by KitKat84
Summary: Alors qu'il est parti chasser, Emmett a un accident... Rosalie s'en remettra-t-elle?


**Note de l'auteur : **Je m'excuse pour cette fic. Sérieusement, je m'excuse. Ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ce que je voulais faire au début. J'étais partie pour faire une histoire comique, j'avais même commencé un petit délire sur la tortue luth et Buffy, et puis Alice devait avoir une vision et là… mon esprit sombre et torturé a commencé à dévier et à écrire une histoire plus noire que tout ce que j'ai jamais écrit. Promis, la prochaine fois, ce sera plus drôle. Et promis, je vais écrire la suite de Révolution, je vais profiter des vacances de fin d'année. Bonne lecture (si vous n'aimez pas les dark fics, passez votre chemin !).

**EMMETT ET ROSALIE**

***

Assise sur le canapé à côté d'Alice, je regardai la télévision sans vraiment faire attention aux images qui défilaient devant mes yeux. Il allait vraiment falloir que je trouve quelque chose à faire de mes journées. Pendant plusieurs années, être maman m'avait occupée à plein temps, mais maintenant que Jacob et Renésmée étaient mariés et partis en lune de miel, je trouvais le temps bien trop long.

Edward m'avait bien entendu aidée à occuper mes jours et mes nuits pendant un temps, mais même si je l'aimais plus que jamais, nous avions fini, comme les autres couples de la famille, par ne plus être collés l'un à l'autre en permanence. Nous avions tous les deux besoin d'un peu d'espace, même si j'appréciais de le savoir non loin de moi, dans sa chambre à l'étage, en train d'écouter de la musique.

Jasper était assis à côté d'Alice et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Il caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa compagne et parfois, il se penchait vers elle pour lui murmurer quelques mots d'amour, auxquels elle répondait en laissant échapper un rire cristallin tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Rosalie était assise à la table de la salle à manger. Elle lisait distraitement et pour la centième fois de la journée un magazine féminin dont elle tournait les pages sans vraiment les regarder. Elle n'avait semblée intéressée qu'une seule fois, quand elle était tombée sur un reportage sur le Japon, et qu'elle s'était promis d'en parler à Emmett dès son retour, comme destination pour leur énième voyage de noce qui aurait lieu l'an prochain. Emmett, lui, était parti chasser seul, sans Rosalie, ce qui était assez rare. En réalité, Rosalie, Alice, Esmé et moi étions allées chasser la veille « entre filles ». La traque avait été amusante, et nous en avions profité pour discuter gaiment tout en laissant nos hommes à la maison. La bonne humeur d'Alice avait vraiment été communicative.

Esmé était également assise à la table de la salle à manger, une grande toile étalée devant elle, face à la baie vitrée. Elle venait de commencer une aquarelle de notre jardin, et j'avais passé de longues minutes à la regarder travailler. Elle était extrêmement douée, et sous ses coups de pinceau j'avais vu apparaître des arbres, des fleurs et la rivière qui courrait en contrebas. Son aquarelle serait bientôt finie, et elle avait l'air satisfaite de son travail.

Carlisle était parti travailler tôt ce matin, et il ne reviendrait sans doute pas avant que la nuit ne soit tombée. Je l'enviais inconsciemment d'être le seul de la famille à avoir quelque chose à faire de ses journées. Il devait sans doute moins s'ennuyer que nous à cette heure-ci.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule du salon, mais dix minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais regardée. Je ne pouvais même pas rendre visite à Charlie, il était au travail et je ne voulais pas ennuyer Sue. Elle avait emménagé chez mon père à Noël dernier, et j'étais heureuse pour lui. Ma mère n'était plus la seule à avoir le droit à une seconde chance, et je savais que mon père ne mourrait pas de faim.

J'avais épuisé tous les livres que j'avais ramenés au cottage, plus une grande partie de ceux qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque de Carlisle. J'avais écouté tous les disques d'Edward, regardé tous les DVD d'Emmett, passé des heures à essayer des robes avec Alice. Mais maintenant, plus rien ne m'attrayait vraiment. J'aurais presque eu envie de retrouver au lycée, quitte à devoir refaire des cours que j'avais déjà suivis. Au moins, j'aurais eu quelque chose à faire.

Je saisis la télécommande et changeai de chaîne. Je tombai sur la chaîne Découverte, sur laquelle on pouvait voir une tortue luth galérer pour aller pondre ses œufs dans le sable blanc des îles. La voix-off s'extasia un moment sur la beauté de l'animal en action, et je soupirai. Bon sang, que l'éternité était longue ! Je zappai à nouveau et tombai sur un combat de catch. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'Emmett aurait aimé voir ça. L'un des combattants, qui portait un masque hideux, se jeta sur son adversaire qui tomba délibérément par terre en simulant une douleur imaginaire. J'appuyai sur la télécommande une nouvelle fois et tombai sur une rediffusion de Buffy. Je me retins de rire en voyant le visage des vampires grognant qui se jetaient sur les héros. Un simple coup de pieu dans le cœur suffit pour les exterminer. N'importe quoi.

Je m'apprêtai à continuer mon tour des chaînes quand soudain, je sentis Alice se raidir à côté de moi. Je n'y prêtai pas trop attention au début, habituée aux visions qu'elle avait quasiment en permanence. Mais d'un seul coup, l'atmosphère de la pièce changea. Alice retenait son souffle, perdue dans une vision que nous ne pouvions pas percevoir, les traits déformés par l'angoisse. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, alors qu'elle balbutiait :

- Non…

Jasper resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et lui parla doucement :

- Que vois-tu ? Alice, que vois-tu ?

Soudain, nous entendîmes Edward pousser un grognement de douleur au premier étage, et il descendit les escaliers en un éclair. Sous le choc, je me levai pour aller vers lui. Il m'ignora et posa un genou à terre devant Alice, l'agrippa et la secoua tout en suppliant :

- Non, Alice, NON !

Esmé avait renversé un de ses pots de peinture en se levant et avait à présent une main devant sa bouche, retenant un cri silencieux. Rosalie avait également quitté sa chaise et s'était approchée d'Alice, qui était toujours absorbée par sa vision. Je sus que quelque chose de grave s'était passé, et j'eus envie de hurler, de prier Edward de nous dire ce qui se passait.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencée, la vision prit fin et Alice laissa échapper un sanglot qui me brisa le cœur. Elle se refugia dans les bras de Jasper qui la serra contre lui sans comprendre. Edward ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. La douleur que je lus sur ses traits était au-delà des mots. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi abattu, même quand j'étais enceinte et qu'il pensait me perdre un peu plus à chaque jour qui passait. Il ne s'écoula que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne parle, mais elles semblèrent aussi longues qu'une année entière. Enfin, il se leva et se tourna vers Rosalie.

- Rose…

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

- Rose… Emmett…

Les yeux de Rosalie s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle comprenait. Elle devint encore plus blême que d'habitude, et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper une question qui ne vint pas. Ce fut Esmé qui demanda à sa place d'une voix blanche :

- Il a été blessé ?

La voix pleine de sanglots d'Alice nous parvint étouffée, car elle avait enfouie sa tête dans le pull de Jasper.

- Il est mort.

Le choc fut tellement grand que personne ne réagit immédiatement à la nouvelle. Nous étions tous tétanisés. La main de Jasper, qui caressait le dos d'Alice, stoppa son mouvement. Esmé porta une deuxième main à sa bouche. Je vis la lèvre inférieure de Rosalie trembler tandis qu'Edward la serrait contre lui comme il se serait agrippé à une bouée de sauvetage. Non. Non. Non.

Pas Emmett, pas lui. Mon frère, mon ami. Il était le plus fort de la famille, comment avait-il pu…

Je n'oublierais jamais le cri que poussa Rosalie quand son cerveau encaissa l'information. Son visage était déformé par la douleur, et elle se débattit pour échapper à l'étreinte de son frère. Celui-ci ne la laissa pas partir et Esmé se précipita sur elle pour l'envelopper de ses bras à son tour. Les jambes de Rose ne la portaient plus elle et s'écroula, retenue par son frère et sa mère. Prostrée par terre, elle se mit à pleurer tandis qu'Edward continuait à la soutenir. Le chagrin d'Esmé éclata à son tour et je me jetai vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'arracher un membre sans anesthésie. La douleur était si forte que j'avais du mal à respirer. J'enfouis mon visage dans le cou d'Esmé et je sentis ses épaules faire des soubresauts tandis qu'elle laissait échapper des sons qui me brisèrent le cœur. Par terre, Rosalie continuait à répéter :

- Non, non, non, Emmett, non…

J'entendis Jasper murmurer :

- C'est un cauchemar…

Le visage d'Emmett m'apparut, souriant, toujours prêt à plaisanter, même quand ses blagues étaient de mauvais goût. Mais je le vis aussi tel qu'il pouvait être quand il était sérieux, un frère aimant, toujours prêt à m'aider, à me protéger. Je ne comprenais pas, tout cela était un rêve. Sauf que j'étais un vampire, que je ne dormais plus, et que je ne me réveillerais jamais. Jamais.

Entre deux sanglots, je rassemblai mon courage pour demander à Alice :

- Comment ?

Je ne fus pas capable de prononcer d'autres mots, ma gorge était trop serrée pour ça. Je réalisai que Jasper essayait de nous envoyer son aura apaisante, mais il était tellement bouleversé lui-même que je ne la sentis guère plus qu'un souffle léger sur ma peau glacée. Alice balbutia :

- Pendant qu'il chassait, il est tombé sur un groupe de quatre vampires. Ils viennent de l'Est et veulent contrôler notre territoire. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, tout se serait bien passé s'il n'avait pas été aussi impulsif. Ils se sont cherchés mutuellement et Emmett a fini par sortir de ses gonds. Il n'a pas fait le poids contre eux.

Soudain, Alice échappa à l'étreinte de Jasper et se leva. Elle prit la télécommande et la lança de toutes ses forces sur l'écran de la télévision, qui explosa sous le choc.

- MAIS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE NE L'AI PAS VU ?

Elle continua à donner des coups sur le poste jusqu'à ce que Jasper l'attrape et la serre contre lui pour la calmer. Pendant de longues minutes, nous n'entendîmes plus que des pleurs et Rosalie qui hurlait sans fin le nom d'Emmett.

***

- Comment va-t-elle ? demandai-je à Edward tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi sur le canapé. Il soupira.

- Elle est effondrée. Carlisle est avec elle. Esmé voulait rester aussi, mais Carlisle l'a suppliée de partir, parce qu'Esmé est aussi inconsolable que Rose, et qu'elle ne lui est d'aucune aide en ce moment.

- Esmé est toute seule ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Non, me souffla Edward en m'attirant à lui. Elle est avec Jasper et Alice dans la cuisine.

Je sentis le chagrin revenir et je m'efforçai d'être forte pour Edward. Il était tellement bouleversé en ce moment que j'en avais presque mal physiquement.

- J'ai appelé Nessie, avouai-je, elle et Jacob vont prendre l'avion dès ce soir pour revenir à Forks.

Edward approuva ma décision en hochant la tête.

J'étais à peine consciente du désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Après qu'Alice ait détruit la télévision pour calmer ses nerfs, Jasper avait donné un grand coup de pied dans la table basse en verre, qui avait volé en éclats. Puis, comme apaisé par ce geste, il avait repris les choses en main, en commençant par appeler Carlisle à l'hôpital pour lui demander de rentrer de toute urgence. Il n'avait pas voulu lui annoncer la nouvelle par téléphone, mais le son de sa voix avait suffit à mettre Carlisle dans tous ses états, et il était arrivé à la maison en un temps record. Il avait couru jusqu'au salon et nous avait trouvés tous en pleurs, au milieu des débris de verre. Rosalie s'était jetée dans ses bras en murmurant des phrases incohérentes sur ce qui s'était passé, et Alice avait bouché les trous.

Jasper et Edward avait immédiatement voulu former un commando punitif pour venger leur frère, mais Esmé, terrifiée de perdre ses deux autres fils, leur avait fait promettre de ne rien tenter de stupide avant que nous en ayons discuté tous ensemble calmement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils risquent la mort en étant aussi impulsif qu'Emmett l'avait été.

Alice se sentait terriblement coupable de n'avoir rien vu venir. Nous l'avions tous rassurée en lui rappelant que ses visions n'étaient pas une science exacte, mais elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme profond depuis quelques heures, et même Jasper n'avait pas réussi à l'en faire sortir.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Dans un sens, je savais que ça arriverait un jour, qu'il y aurait bien une fin pour nous, même si nous étions des vampires. Mais aussi tôt que ça, alors que je n'avais pas eu assez de temps pour connaître vraiment Emmett ? C'était cruel. Et Rosalie, comment allait-elle s'en remettre ? Je m'arrêtais de respirer quand j'imaginais ce que _moi_, je ressentirais si Edward mourrait. Je me souvenais du trou béant qui était resté dans ma poitrine pendant des mois lorsqu'il m'avait quittée, mais j'avais survécu, j'avais eu mal mais j'avais survécu, parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais qu'il était en vie, je savais qu'il était quelque part sur cette terre, qu'il vivait. Aujourd'hui, Emmett n'était même plus là. Et le fait que la plupart des membres de notre famille soient persuadés qu'ils étaient damnés n'allait pas arranger les choses. Je vis Emmett, entouré de flammes, en train de brûler en enfer. Etait-ce pire que lors de notre transformation ?

Je secouai la tête. Je ne voulais pas penser à ça, je ne voulais plus penser du tout. J'aurais voulu faire comme quand j'étais humaine, quand j'avais huit ans et que ma grand-mère était morte, et que j'avais tellement de chagrin que seul le sommeil m'offrait des moments de répit. Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais même plus me réfugier dans mon lit pour échapper à cette douleur atroce qui me vrillait l'estomac. Je pressai de toutes mes forces mon poing sur ma bouche pour ne pas craquer à nouveau. Les yeux fermés, je me forçai à respirer lentement. Pour Edward. Je devais être forte pour Edward. Et pour les autres aussi. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, et je devais être assez forte pour leur offrir la mienne.

Alors que je croyais que je ne pourrais pas souffrir plus, à côté de moi, Edward laissa soudain et pour la première fois libre court à son chagrin. Ses sanglots étouffés étaient pire que tout, et je lâchai prise à mon tour.

***

Nous ne retournâmes pas au cottage cette nuit là, ni celle d'après, ni celle d'après. Nous avions besoin d'être tous ensembles dans cette épreuve. Carlisle avait été obligé d'appeler l'hôpital pour dire qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler pendant quelques temps, et le bruit s'était vite répandu dans la ville que le fils du Dr. Cullen était mort. Dès le lendemain, des dizaines de personnes défilèrent à la maison pour nous offrir quelques paroles de soutien et le téléphone ne cessa pas de sonner. Je ne savais pas que notre famille était aussi appréciée à Forks. Si cela avait été possible, j'en aurais eu les larmes aux yeux.

Le premier à venir nous voir fut Billy Black, accompagné par Sam et sa meute. Ils promirent à Esmé de traquer les vampires qui avaient tué Emmett jusqu'à ce qu'ils les trouvent et leurs rendent la monnaie de leur pièce. Quand Jasper et Edward voulurent se joindre à eux, Esmé leur rappela leur promesse, et c'est à contrecœur qu'ils laissèrent Sam et les siens partir seuls.

Charlie et Sue étaient également passés. Mon père était réellement désolé pour la famille Cullen, et il me fit promettre de l'appeler si j'avais besoin de lui, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Je le serrai longuement dans mes bras en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser contre moi, et sa présence me fit chaud au cœur – façon de parler.

Si les anciens camarades de classe qui nous rendirent visite s'étonnèrent de nous voir si peu changés après sept ans, ils n'en montrèrent rien, et nous dûmes répéter des dizaines de fois comment Emmett avait été tué par un grizzli alors qu'il se promenait dans les bois.

Rosalie ne s'était pas levée depuis deux jours. Carlisle ne l'avais pratiquement pas quittée. Il ne la laissait que quelques minutes de temps en temps (mais jamais sans s'assurer qu'Alice vienne le remplacer à son chevet) pour aller réconforter Esmé. Parfois, les pleurs de Rosalie nous parvenaient jusque dans le salon, et à chaque fois ils ne manquaient pas de faire craquer une nouvelle fois l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous.

C'est dans ce climat tendu et désespéré que Jacob et Nessie nous trouvèrent à leur retour de l'aéroport, deux jours après le décès d'Emmett. Ma fille était très affectée par la mort de son oncle, il avait tellement joué avec elle quand elle était petite. J'étais heureuse que Jacob ait été avec elle quand j'avais dû lui apprendre la nouvelle.

Evidemment, comme tout le monde savait en ville qu'Emmett était mort, il fallut jouer le jeu des funérailles. Nous prétendîmes qu'il avait été incinéré pour éviter de devoir voler un corps anonyme à la morgue de l'hôpital pour remplir le cercueil. Nous tentâmes tous et à plusieurs reprises de convaincre Rosalie de venir aux obsèques, mais elle refusa catégoriquement. Carlisle resta à ses côtés tandis que nous nous rendions dans la petite église de Forks. Jasper et Edward étaient restés de chaque côté d'Esmé pour la soutenir, tandis qu'Alice et moi les avions suivis, main dans la main.

Edward lut un texte très émouvant qu'il avait écrit à l'attention de son frère. Je ne pus retenir mes pleurs, et Jacob, qui avait passé son bras droit autour de Nessie, passa son bras gauche autour de moi pour m'apporter un peu de sa chaleur protectrice. Jasper berçait Alice contre son torse, les yeux perdus dans le vague, tout en gardant un bras autour de sa mère.

Etrangement, les chants dans l'église et les vitraux colorés m'apportèrent un peu de réconfort, et alors que je n'étais pas du tout croyante, je me mis à espérer que Carlisle avait raison, et qu'il existait quelque chose, au-delà de la mort. Il était impossible qu'Emmett ait tout simplement cessé d'exister. Il était quelque part, ailleurs, certes, mais quelque part. Il n'était certainement pas damné. C'était impossible.

Les yeux fixés sur les flammes vacillantes des cierges, j'inspirai à fond et j'eus l'impression de sentir sa présence, de voir son visage. Et de lui dire adieu.

***

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'Emmett nous avait quitté. Son absence était toujours intolérable, mais je devais avouer que la messe m'avait apaisée. Alice et Esmé avaient crée un petit parterre de fleurs au fond du jardin, sur lequel nous pouvions nous recueillir. Sam et sa meute avaient trouvé les quatre vampires et avaient tué l'assassin que leur avait décrit Alice. Carlisle et Esmé avaient approuvé d'un hochement de tête quand Sam avait précisé qu'il n'y avait pas eu de barbarie inutile. Sa mort avait été rapide. J'étais heureuse qu'ils n'aient pas tué ceux qui n'étaient pour rien dans la mort d'Emmett, et que l'assassin ait payé pour son crime, pour avoir brisé notre famille. Car rien ne serait plus comme avant à présent. Les trois vampires épargnés devraient vivre avec la même douleur que celle qui était la notre, et je savais qu'elle les dissuaderait de vouloir à nouveau élargir leur territoire.

Ce matin, Jasper et Edward étaient allés chasser et avaient ramené quelques petits animaux à leur sœur. Il fallait que Rosalie reprenne des forces, qu'elle se relève. Je ne lui en voulais pas d'avoir autant de mal à encaisser le choc, mais je voulais qu'elle puisse essayer de se remettre. Nous avions eu quelques différents lors de nos premières rencontres, mais elle avait été mon alliée la plus fidèle lorsque j'étais tombée enceinte, et je l'aimais profondément depuis ce temps-là.

Quand Edward et Jasper étaient rentrés, j'avais accepté de prendre les rongeurs pour les monter à Rosalie. Ils étaient tous les deux encore vivants, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir peur de moi quand je les pris dans mes mains. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait.

Alors que je me dirigeai sans bruit vers la chambre de Rosalie, des bruits de voix me firent stopper net au milieu du couloir. Je n'eus pas besoin de tendre beaucoup l'oreille pour percevoir très clairement la voix exténuée de Rosalie et celle, plus douce, de Carlisle.

- Je ne peux plus, je ne peux plus, répétait ma belle-sœur.

- Je sais que c'est dur, Rosalie. Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour que tu cesses de souffrir, je le ferais, tu le sais.

- A quoi bon, Carlisle ? A quoi bon vivre sans lui ?

- Nous sommes avec toi, Rosalie, la rassura mon beau-père. Tu as besoin de nous comme nous avons besoin de toi. Nous t'aimons, certes pas comme t'aimait Emmett, mais nous t'aimons.

- Je veux mourir.

- Ne dis pas ça, s'il-te-plait, la supplia Carlisle d'une voix peinée.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent silencieux, puis j'entendis Carlisle se lever et dire :

- Je vais descendre un moment. Je vais demander à Jasper de rester un peu avec toi.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un seul mouvement, Rosalie l'avait arrêté.

- Attends.

J'avais conscience de surprendre une conversation qui ne me regardait pas et j'avais honte d'espionner ainsi, mais une force que je ne contrôlais pas me poussait à rester plantée là et à écouter. Carlisle retourna près de sa fille.

- Carlisle, il faut que je te demande quelque chose, dit Rosalie d'une voix faible.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans Emmett, je ne _veux_ pas vivre sans lui. (Il voulut répondre quelque chose mais elle le coupa :) C'est comme Edward, quand il a cru que Bella s'était suicidée à cause de moi.

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard quand je compris ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite :

- Je n'ai pas plus de courage que lui. Je ne peux pas vivre sans Emmett. Je veux le rejoindre, où qu'il soit. Je pourrais aller voir les Volturi et les implorer de me tuer, mais toute la famille serait impliquée. Ou alors, nous pouvons régler ce problème en famille. Ici même, à Forks.

Carlisle était resté silencieux tandis qu'elle parlait, et quand il répondit sa voix trahissait son désespoir :

- Qu'attends-tu de moi, Rosalie ?

- Tue-moi, Carlisle. Tue-moi, supplia-t-elle.

Je perçus le bruit de Carlisle se levant et faisant quelques pas dans la pièce. Je pouvais l'imaginer, debout au milieu de la chambre, une main sur les yeux, la tête inclinée.

- Je ne peux pas.

Sa voix était à peine audible, même pour mes oreilles surdéveloppées.

- C'est toi qui m'as créée ! insista Rosalie.

- Je l'ai fait pour te sauver.

- C'est exactement ce que je te demande de faire maintenant ! Je te demande de me sauver encore une fois ! Je te le demande comme je t'ai demandé de transformer Emmett et de le sauver _pour moi_. (Sa voix se brisa :) Sauve-moi, Carlisle.

Il y eut un long silence.

- Je ne peux pas, Rosalie, lâcha-t-il. J'en suis incapable.

- Alors je vais demander à Jasper et Edward de le faire, continua-t-elle.

- NON !

Carlisle commençait à perdre le contrôle, je le sentais. Je ne l'avais quasiment jamais entendu élever la voix, et l'exclamation qu'il venait de pousser était inhabituelle chez lui.

- Rosalie, reprit-il plus doucement, pense à ceux que tu laisserais derrière toi. Souviens-toi, quand Edward était parti voir les Volturi, souviens-toi comme nous étions tous malheureux à l'idée de l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Est-ce ça que tu veux nous infliger aujourd'hui ? Pense à Esmé, comment pourrait-elle s'en remettre ?

- Tu m'as déjà offert un sursis quand tu m'as trouvée, agonisant dans la rue, lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Je devrais être morte depuis longtemps. Tout ce que j'ai vécu était un plus, mais j'ai détesté chaque instant de ma nouvelle vie avant qu'Emmett n'arrive. Tant qu'il était là, je supportais ce que j'étais, j'ai même _aimé_ ce que j'étais. Mais maintenant…

- Maintenant ? l'encouragea Carlisle.

- Je hais ce que je suis. Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir transformée, je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait et je respecte tes motivations. Mais maintenant que la seule raison qui faisait que je supportais celle que je suis devenue est partie, je ne veux plus. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça.

Le silence envahit à nouveau la pièce, pesant. En baissant les yeux, je me rendis compte que j'avais serré les poings tellement fort que les deux rongeurs avaient été étouffés.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Rose.

- Bien sûr que si. Il te suffit de me mordre à plusieurs reprises. Tu l'as déjà fait.

- Et tu penses que les autres pourraient me pardonner ? Esmé, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, tu penses qu'ils pourraient me pardonner ça ?

- C'est ma décision, répéta Rosalie comme une enfant têtue. C'est ça ou les Volturi. De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix. Ma décision est prise. Je vous aime, mais je m'aime encore plus.

- Oh, Rosalie, souffla Carlisle.

Il se pencha vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle redressa la tête pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

- Si tu m'aimes, Carlisle, fais-le.

J'entendis Carlisle se lever et s'approcher de la porte. J'étais tétanisée. Quand il arriva devant moi, il ne fut pas surpris, comme s'il avait su depuis le début que j'écoutais. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, me défiant de l'arrêter. Je ne fis pas un geste quand il referma la porte devant mon nez, s'enfermant dans la chambre avec Rosalie. J'entendis sa voix faible à travers la porte :

- Tu es certaine de vouloir le faire ?

- Oui, affirma Rosalie, plus déterminée que jamais.

- Tu ne veux pas leur dire au revoir ?

- Non, Carlisle, répondit-elle après un court instant. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils essaieraient de m'en empêcher. Dis-leur que je les aime tous.

Sa voix se brisa, mais elle continua :

- Dis à Esmé que je l'aime et que je m'en veux de lui faire subir ça. Mais dis-lui aussi qu'elle aurait pris la même décision si tu avais été tué. Elle ne peut pas vivre sans toi, comme je ne peux pas vivre sans Emmett. Dis à Jasper et Alice, à Edward et Bella, qu'ils vont me manquer. Dis leur de profiter du temps qu'ils passent ensemble, car on ne sait jamais ce qui va arriver.

Derrière moi, des bruits de pas feutrés se rapprochèrent et je sentis l'odeur d'Edward et Alice. Je tournai la tête. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient déjà ce qui se passait. Edward avait l'air grave et malheureux, mais il ne dit rien. Qui mieux que lui aurait pu décrire la douleur de perdre un être cher, lui qui avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours quand il avait cru me perdre ? Quelques pas derrière lui, je vis Alice hésiter.

- Tu as vu ce qui allait se passer ? balbutiai-je d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, répondit-elle doucement. Et j'ai vu aussi que c'est ainsi que les choses doivent se passer. J'ai vu Rosalie rejoindre Emmett.

- Tu l'as vue mourir, corrigeai-je en tremblant.

- Non. Je l'ai vue debout, dans les bras d'Emmett, au milieu d'un champ de fleurs blanches. Je l'ai vue revivre à ses côtés. Je l'ai vue avec lui, pour toujours.

- Vous n'allez pas la laisser faire…

Je fus interrompue par un cri de douleur aigu. Je fermai les yeux et m'adossai au mur. J'avais la nausée. La voix de Carlisle s'éleva derrière la porte. Il s'excusait à chaque cri de douleur qu'une de ses morsures infligeait à Rosalie. Alice et Edward restèrent debout dans le couloir, sans tenter de s'interposer. Soudain, une odeur de fumée s'échappa sous la porte de la chambre, et je sus que tout était fini. Rosalie avait rejoint Emmett.

***

**Note de l'auteur 2 : **Alors, vous avez envie de me taper ? Je sais, j'ai tué Emmett et Rosalie. Vous, vous me haïssez pour ça, et vous avez le droit. Et je sais aussi que la fin est un peu abrupte, c'est fait pour. Je sais également qu'en vrai, Carlisle n'accepterait jamais de faire ça, même pour Rosalie. Mais bon, une fois dans ma fic, je ne contrôlais plus grand-chose, vous savez ? Ca ne vous est jamais arrivé de commencé à écrire une fic et qu'elle parte dans une direction totalement étrange ? C'est ce qui s'est passé ici. Mais globalement, je l'aime bien quand même. Dans tous les cas, une petite review = moi, heureuse pour l'éternité.


End file.
